


舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（三）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍瓦的早晨系列，舍卡托3P，托妞大佬AU有各种道具play，这章有女装，骚话，注意避雷





	舍瓦的鸡儿还好么？（三）

舍瓦不置可否，等了一会儿，心里却有点不耐烦，想着怎么出个门这么麻烦，而看到卡卡和托妞挽着手臂从屋里走来，心里顿时如同有如一万匹草泥马呼啸而过。托妞远远看去，像燃烧着的火把，金发上戴了镶着星星点点的红宝石的发网，上身赤裸着，胸前的两点点了胭脂，带了一根金光闪闪的腰链和两根手链，下身穿着一条火红色的长裙，裙子是纱制的，黑色的毛和白花花的腿都若隐若现，赤足，脚腕上也带了同款的脚链，只多了几个声音清脆的铃铛。卡卡的装扮则素淡很多，全身裹在一件白色薄纱的纱衣里面，只在胯部穿了银色金属片编织的短裙稍加遮盖，和托妞满身的链子相比，卡卡的首饰带的及其简单，耳钉、乳钉、脐钉，都是闪亮的钻石，看着圣洁中带着一丝魅惑，两人都化了妆，与他们的土耳其装束交相辉映，到不显得奇怪。

“我是玛依达吾然，他是许蕾姆，我的苏丹。”卡卡和托妞走近了，都跪下行不伦不类的礼，趁机往舍瓦脚边凑，舍瓦躲开了，“你们俩就不想出门，对不对？”“不，我的苏丹，我们马上就准备好了”托雷斯爬到门边，取出一个盒子，从里面拿出两个精美的皮质项圈，一个是红白色的，另一个是红黑色的，每一个都带着金属的锁链。卡卡和托妞跪在门口的垫子上，为对方带上了项圈，“我们准备好了，主人。”“你们就打算穿成这样出门？”“您的奴隶就应该穿成这样，由您牵着出门。”说完二人就拉扯着对方项圈上的锁链，互相深吻起来。

看着挡在自己身前的两人，舍瓦经历着强烈而且复杂的情绪，多次无功而返而懊恼、一直被纠缠的愤怒、亲近之人不理解自己的失望、心愿无法达成的难受还有未满足的欲望被强压下带来的挫败感，有那么一瞬间他想发脾气，或许大骂几声，但是最终这些情绪都转变为了委屈。“你们随便吧，我不会这么出门的，我不玩了，什么角色扮演了，天天都是主人和奴隶，我们为什么不扮演幼儿园过家家！”说完自觉没趣的舍瓦转身回了客房，将门拍上了，徒留托妞和卡卡大眼瞪小眼，不知所谓。

卡托都觉得舍瓦的反应实在有些奇怪，托妞一副若有所思的样子去了他办公的地方，卡卡一个人愣在哪里。舍瓦最后的眼圈甚至都有点红了，应该是我看错了吧，在小巷子里被想强暴抢劫他的男人们暴揍都不会让舍瓦哭，卡卡想。舍瓦躺在床上，想补个觉，但是脑子里卡卡和托妞穿着纱衣的倩影挥之不去，身体里似乎有一个声音一直在叫嚣，为什么不狠狠的教训那两个小婊子，让他们知道厉害，操他们，抽他们，用你的拳头，让他们说不出话站不起身下不了床，把他们草哭，草到哭不出声来，让他们每天都在床上度过，从哭着求你操到哭着求你放过他们。看他们还敢不敢每天缠着你挑逗，他们应该看到你的巨龙就战战兢兢，菊花又痒又湿，对你的临幸既渴望又恐惧，那才是他们的本分。

不要烦我了，我不要，舍瓦把枕头扔向空中，已经够烦的了，我很累，我想有点闲暇，做我喜欢的事。天呐，你在这里装什么，好像你真的更喜欢看月亮而不是日他们俩白屁股一样，你只是被他们牵着鼻子走了，照照镜子吧，看看你自己吧，你这样的猛兽才是应该做主的人，把他们看成泄欲的玩具，用那两个婊子来满足你的欲望，你有这么大的本钱还有天生迷人的魅力，你肯定能征服他们的，并且让他们爱上这种被你的欲望和意志支配的感觉的，你知道这些婊子骨子里就渴望这个。现在，出门去，把那两个小荡妇都按在桌子上，一个人先干个几百下，把他们操开，操熟，你自己爽一爽，不要让他们释放，然后你说什么他们都会做的，带他们出去，在公园里在海滩上，想在哪里操他们，想怎么摆弄他们，他们都会乖乖的。。。

够了！舍瓦从床上跳起来，但是房间里并没有人，不知道是谁在他耳边低语哪些可怕的想法，他照了照镜子，被冷水澡压下的欲望早已抬头，生理上的渴望和心理上的没有性趣让进退维谷，他扇了自己的鸡儿几下，又使劲撸了两把，只有涨大完全没有释放的征兆，舍瓦甚至想自己下手狠狠的掐龟头，但是还是下不去手。觉也睡不成了，舍瓦更加懊恼的躺倒回了床上，把自己埋在了柔软的枕头里，或许我该在床单上蹭蹭，昏昏沉沉的舍瓦的脑海里又出现了卡卡和托妞在浴池边欢笑和打闹的样子。。。

在舍瓦觉得自己终于要睡着的时候，房子里隐隐穿来托妞的叫声，托雷斯的别墅足够大，叫这么大声，不知道那两个小祖宗又在玩什么。。。舍瓦顾不得自己正在生闷气，赶紧循着声音去查看。跑的越来越近，舍瓦可以听的清楚，托妞的声音是疼痛里混杂着快感，是一种近乎尖叫的呻吟，他高亢的叫声中混杂了卡卡的呼吸与呻吟，是低沉的压抑的但同样不是单纯快感的声音，是一种男人的过火的欲望得到满足和彰显是他们会发出的声音。两种声音混杂在一起，听着别有韵味。托妞房间的门并没有关，舍瓦进去的时候，看到托妞和卡卡两个大男人身上的裙子松松垮垮，挤在一个玩具木马上。


End file.
